


Broken House of Payne (one-shot)

by niamosaur



Series: nightingales on paper [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamosaur/pseuds/niamosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's phone rings in the middle of the night . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken House of Payne (one-shot)

Niall's phone rings in the middle of the night, causing him to stir in his sleep. The annoying ringing continues. Opening his eyes, he groans. [  
](http://www.wattpad.com/list/20462225-1d-one-shots#.UrJTBNJDvtM)

Who could be calling at --he turns his sleep-fogged vision to the digital clock on the night stand-- two in the morning? Niall rubs the sleep off his eyes. Propping himself in a sitting position, he reaches for the phone and places it against his ears.

"Is this Niall?" The voice is dark and deep, sending shivers down Niall's spine. His body immediately jolts awake,and his heart starts to thump furiously against his chest.

"Who is t-this?" he asks, trying to sound tough and nonchalant, but his voice fails him.

"That's not important. The thing is, your boyfriend, Liam, left a small black box that actually belongs to me," the dark voice explains --slow with a pinch of bitter humor, just like how villains tell their victims their plan before killing them. "Give it to me. Tonight. At the broken house of Payne. Tell no one, if you ever want to see your pretty little boyfriend ever again." If it were under different circumstances, Niall would've laughed at the corniness of the dark voice's words; they were something Louis would say. But right now, he is shaking like hell at the thought of not seeing Liam.

"No! Don't go, Ni!" a shout erupts from the back ground, and Niall's eyes widen. Liam.

"Let him go you fucker!" he shouts, anger seeping through his voice. An evil hollow laughter booms from the other line.

"I suggest you follow my instructions then. You have thirty minutes." And then the line is dead, the dial tone screeching eerily against his ears. He sits there for a moment. Unmoving. Unblinking. Frightened.

30 minutes.

He leaps into action, pulling on the nearest jean and sweatshirt he could find. He then snatches the small, velvety black box from his top drawer and sprints out his bedroom, out their house, and into the cold autumn night air.

Niall continues on to the dirt path and onto the road, turning his head from side to side every once in a while --afraid that someone might be watching him from the thick forest on the other side of the road. His chest heaves as he pants heavily, and his legs begin to burn from the running. His sneakers squeak underneath him as they harshly sweep on the road.

He didn't bother writing a note to his parents and tell them that he had gone for a short walk. He didn't bother to tell them how much he loves them or how much he cares for them, or how much he'll miss them if he ever dies on this probably suicidal mission. --because the only thing running in his mind at the moment is Liam.

Liam who loves watching Toy Story.

Liam who is not very good at cooking but still tries anyway.

Liam who would make Niall smile and laugh whenever he's down.

Liam who Niall fell in love with.

They've been dating for over four years now, as impossible as it seemed, especially for teenagers. They are in love. They always had been ever since the love hormones took over their body long ago, except none of them actually knew of this.

They remained blind to the fact as could be; they probably would have for the rest of their lives if it weren't for their three best mates who had convinced them to just go on a date and snog.

They have been through a lot --their parents' approval, the society's approval, heart breaks every now and then-- and Niall isn't about to give up now. Not now when everything is going so smoothly; when their love for each other is as solid and real and just so strong as all the world's realism and fantasies combined.

Niall knows something is gonna happen tonight -- the way the moonlight illuminates his surrounding, the way the trees paint their ominous shadows on the ground, the way the eerie silence coats the night.

What if something goes horribly wrong? What if he's too late? What if --? He shakes his thoughts and the tears brimming his eyes away. He can't think like that. Liam is gonna live and Niall is going to see his contagious smile again --whatever it takes.

The broken house of Payne is at the very edge of town. In this small, agricultural community, it wouldn't take twenty minutes to reach it if you run.

Niall runs past farms and country houses until finally he reaches the narrow dirt track that leads to the thick woods. If you don't know it's there, you would have probably run past without noticing it because of the thickness of the shrubs that slightly cover the entrance.

Nialll enters it, dodging some low-lying branches in the process. Very few come to this secluded part of town. Finally he comes to a stop at the edge of a clearing, his breathing fast and rugged. Before him stands a broken down, wooden bungalow that seems to be lost in time. As though held captive by the towering trees surrounding it.

The moon casts an eerie glow that makes Niall realize just how old and creepy the house is. The gutters from the roof are rotting while the wooden frame of the house is ebbing away. It's windows are barely supported by a hinge, nearly falling off.

Niall's sweat-layered skin is licked by the cold wind, and he shivers. Clutching the small box tighter, he takes a deep breath and releases it, and warily walks across the mantel of twigs and leaves that cover the ground. He slowly steps on the rotting stairs that squeak in protest. Upon reaching the broken down porch, he reaches his shaky hands out to touch the icy cold knobs of the door.

He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath. Feeling his heart pound furiously, his hands trembling as he clutches the cold knob tighter.

He's nervous. Anxious. Scared. He doesn't know what to expexct inside. Would the kidnappers let Liam go if he gives them the stupid black box? Maybe. Or would they just kill them either way? Probably.

Again, Niall shakes his thoughts away. He has to save Liam. Gulping dryly, he pushes the door open. And his breath hitches.

Liam stands among the glowing candles that have been strategically placed to make the room look . . . magical. His brown locks and warm brown eyes shimmer against the tiny flames, his lips formed into a crooked smile. He is wearing a plain white shirt under a tuxedo, and a red rose is in his hands.

Niall is frozen, completely knocked out of words. He doesn't know how to react, or what to think.

Liam walks casually to him, grinning, and slowly takes the black box from his petrified hands.

He kneels down on one knee.

"Niall Horan, I love you. So much. You mean the whole world to me. You make me smile, you make me laugh, and every time you look at me, you make me fall for you just a little deeper.

"I love every single thing about you. Your hair, how they move against the soft breeze. Your nose, how they scrunch up in a cute way like a child would. Your voice, how it soothes me every time you sing to me. Your eyes. Especially your eyes, how you look at me and make my heart leap.

"I'm not very good at speeches, or at cooking, or at roller skating, but I promise you that I will be the very best partner for you. I promise you that I will give everything that I am to you. I promise you I'll always love you no matter what.

"We've been together for over four years now, and I was just wondering if you'd like to spend the rest of forever with me.

"Niall James Horan, will you marry me?"

In a small, flat voice, Niall answers, "Please stand up." Liam visibly gulps, and every worst case scenario is probably going through his head, Niall thinks.

When he is on his feet, Niall does the unthinkable.

He punches him.

Square on the nose.

Liam stumbles backward slowly, clutching his throbbing nose as he groans in pain.

"That's for waking me up at two in the morning, and then making me run a thousand miles thinking that you were in great trouble and that I was gonna lose you for the rest of my life," Niall grunts ,and he walks over Liam and wraps his arms around his neck. He whispers, "And this is for making me do all those things just for you. I love you."

He crashes his lips on Liam' s, and the other boy quickly kisses back. Liam slithers his arms around Niall's slim waist. "Is that a yes?" he asks when they pull away.

Niall giggles.

"Yes, silly."

Liam's eyes widen. "Oh my god, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you." Liam chants, peppering Niall's face with kisses.

"I love you, too," Niall answers, laughing. Liam pulls away to open the black box. It reveals a beautiful silver banner which he slips into his boyfriend's ring finger. He then kisses Niall sweetly. "Wait . . . so who was the dark voice?" The Irish suddenly asks.

"Louis," answers Liam, and Niall laughs.

"I can't believe it. I fell for Louis'dark voice," he muses.

"Believe it," Liam grins. "Now come on, let's take you home. You reek." He playfully scrunches his nose in disgust.

Niall hits him on the shoulder. "Jerk," he mutters. Liam laughs.


End file.
